Whispy Woods
Guardian of the Forest Whispy Woods is a recurring boss in the ''Kirby'' series. The forest king first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land and is a giant apple tree with a face and a branch-like nose. He attacks by making apples fall on Kirby, blowing air puffs, and occasionally shooting his roots out in some games. The only ways to counterattack without a Copy Ability is to inhale apples and shoot them back at him. Besides apples, Whispy can also attack with his breath. In early games this was seen as him shooting puffs of air similar to the ones Kirby produces, but now he is able to breathe out mini-cyclones. Whispy is commonly regarded as being one of the easiest bosses in the series alongside King Golem and others. This is because he (in most cases) cannot move and has a shallow range of attacks. As a result, Whispy is usually the first boss to be fought in most of the games he appears in, and is the most recurring boss to be fought in the series, even moreso than King Dedede and Kracko. This has also made him one of the most iconic and recognizable characters in the series. Whispy evidently isn't the only tree of his kind, a fact explored in in several games following his debut, most heavily in Kirby Mass Attack where similarly-named sentient trees such as Tower Woods, Wobbly Woods, and Floaty Woods appear. In other games, similar trees like Whispy Woods Jr., Twiggy Woods, and Twin Woods make appearances, and in the anime Whispy is shown to be old friends with another talking tree named Acore. Some of the most recent games have also featured other tree bosses alongside or in place of Whispy Woods, namely Flowery Woods from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Clanky Woods from Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Yggy Woods from Kirby Star Allies. Whispy Woods is also capable of some movement (albeit limited), which is revealed in Kirby's Dream Land 3. This may explain how Whispy constantly relocates to different forests from game to game. Physical Appearance In appearance, Whispy Woods hasn't changed much over the years. His concept always remains the same in every game in which he is present: a light-colored apple tree with a large bushel of leaves on his top branches. He commonly has visible roots and a short, stubby branch on his side, but these details were absent in earlier games. His eyes and mouth are hollow circles and he has a pointy nose. Sometimes he has apples, little round spheres, or even small stars growing from his branches in some appearances (the most common, however, are the apples). He can drop the apples and roll them across the ground as obstacles. Whispy Woods is known for being able to shoot puffs of air from his mouth, and he can exhale vegetables such as eggplants and carrots in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Usually, his nose is rounded and cylindrical. However in some games Whispy is shown to be able to sharpen it and will damage Kirby if he collides with it. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Whispy's mouth and eyes become jagged and sharp in the second phase of his fight, and this is the only game where Whispy Woods actually walks around and pursues Kirby. Although his concept is always similar, his final look is sometimes tailored for certain games. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Whispy's bark was plaid, he no longer had hollow eyes, and had a slightly more vibrant color palette. Whispy has identical looks in both Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby: Squeak Squad, where he has ivy growing along his sides and even more detailed bark. This is arguably his most detailed appearance to date. In Kirby Air Ride, Whispy's design was somewhat simplified to match the simplistic style of City Trial. In Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King sub-game, Whispy Woods isn't present, but rather, Whispy's Revenge takes his place. Whispy's Revenge has a lighter bark color with purple leaves rather than his original green ones. Later on in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Whispy Woods EX has the same appearance and role as Whispy's Revenge. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Whispy Woods debuts in Kirby's Dream Land as the boss of the game's first level, Green Greens. Whispy will try to drop apples on Kirby which Kirby must inhale then spit back, and shoot air puffs which Kirby can't inhale. He later returns near the end of the game in Mt. Dedede when Kirby must fight all of the game's bosses again. His looks in subsequent games are refined versions of this original look. In Extra Mode, Whispy will move faster and also drops Gordos every other 3rd time which roll along the ground and must be jumped over. Though touching Whispy won't hurt Kirby, touching his sharp, pointed nose (or anywhere near it) will take away two HP. This prevents Kirby from jumping while standing next to Whispy. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land .]] Whispy returns in this game as the boss of Vegetable Valley, having been given a piece of the Star Rod from King Dedede when Nightmare invades. In ''Kirby's Adventure, the battle against Whispy Woods is no different than the fight in Kirby's Dream Land, except now Kirby can enter the fight with a Copy Ability, making the fight much easier. Also, Whispy's nose will no longer hurt Kirby if he runs into it. Because Whispy Woods is completely immobile during the fight and many of his obstacles can be dispatched before they hit Kirby, coming to the battle equipped with the Spark, Freeze, or Needle ability guarantees victory. Standing right next to Whispy and then by activating the ability, Whispy continuously takes damage and has virtually no way of protecting himself (his apples are taken out as soon as they hit Spark/Needle's barrier and the air puffs pass right over Kirby's head). ''Kirby's Dream Course Along with Kracko, Whispy Woods appears in ''Kirby's Dream Course as a course hazard. He has no means of damaging Kirby, but acts as an obstacle to his movement, bumping him away if struck. Like Kracko, he can only be KOed with the Spark ability. Unlike Kracko, Whispy can either help or hinder Kirby, since strategically striking Whispy can save Kirby from falling off the course or bounce him into an advantageous position. Multiple Whispy Woods can appear in a single course, and as he does not count as an enemy, destroying him is not necessary for the hole to appear. ''Kirby's Avalanche Whispy acts as the second boss and fifth competitor that must be challenged in the Avalanche competition, following Poppy Bros. Sr. and preceding Kabu. Whispy's dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Whispy Woods': ''"Please don't tread on my roots, it would not be a wise decision." *'Kirby': "I feel like some apple pie!" ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 ''.]] Whispy is once again the boss of the game's first level, Grass Land. This time, however, he is fought in two rounds. The first round has him with swirled eyes and wearing a surgical mask — likely to protect himself — that ironically makes him unable to shoot air pellets at Kirby. To make up for this, he gains the ability to shoot his spike-like roots at Kirby from below. After being damaged enough, Whispy's eyes go back to normal and his mask falls to the ground as he returns to his traditional attacks and is once again able to shoot out air pellets. In the bonus game for world 1, Whispy shoots out apples and stars; Kirby has to collect the stars, but if he gets hit by an apple the game is lost. In Japan, during times of high pollination or times when the grass grows relentlessly, residents will often wear surgical masks to avert hay fever and other types of allergies. Thus, the joke is that the tree is attempting to avoid hay fever in the level referred to as "Grass Land." His "swirl-lens"-like eyes reinforce the idea that the tree has "allergies," which are an impairment to his vision. Kirby's Block Ball Whispy Woods serves as the boss of Whispy Woods' stage. A Mini Whispy Woods stands in the upper-middle portion of the Target Shooting Area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. During the boss fight, Whispy Woods stands in the upper-middle of the area. He spits Air Bullets and drops Gordos, both of which have the same effect: they shrink whatever panels they hit. Like all normal bosses in the game, Whispy Woods has 12 HP. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Spring Breeze (an enhanced remake of Kirby's Dream Land) Whispy is once again the boss of Green Greens and is fought similarly as in Kirby's Adventure. Although this game does not have Spark or Needle, Ice Kirby's Freezer Blizzard is identical to the Freeze ability. Whispy Woods makes a cameo appearance at the ending sequence of Dyna Blade. Kirby uses Whispy's apples to feed Dyna Blade's babies, much to Whispy's shock and disapproval. In Revenge of Meta Knight (another of Kirby Super Star's nine sub-games) Kirby encounters a variation of Whispy Woods called Twin Woods just after Kirby defeats the regular Whispy. The Twin Woods are conjoined twins facing each other that must be fought at the same time. They have most of Whispy's attacks as well as some new ones such as spinning to drop bugs from their branches that Kirby can't inhale and trading sections of their trunk. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Whispy and the Twin Woods return the same as they were in the original. A card of the plain Whispy is also found in the sub-game Card Swipe. In a new sub-game, Revenge of the King, Whispy Woods returns as Whispy's Revenge. He is stronger than how he was previously. He retains all of his normal attacks, such as dropping apples from his branches. However, one of the few apples is a purple, rotten, toxic one, and if Kirby inhales this, it will damage him. Kirby can tell this one apart from the other two from its due to its appearance. He can spin and use a similar attack to the Twin Woods, where the duo would whip up a storm of little brown bugs and Gordos. The difference is, Whispy's Revenge drops bigger, purple bugs, or he drops Gordos. His air puffs point upward, making them much harder to avoid. He can also spew out three small tornadoes that lash out and damage Kirby. He grants 40000 points upon defeat. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 As in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, Whispy Woods is the boss of Grass Land but this time he has been disturbed by a mysterious cloud's mischief, as are all of the other bosses in the game. His attacks are slightly different this time. Whispy now spits out various fruit and vegetables that Kirby must inhale and shoot back at him, and he may occasionally shoot air puffs at Kirby. Once again, Whispy's nose damages Kirby if he comes in contact with it. After four hits, Whispy becomes enraged and begins to chase Kirby by using his roots to walk across the ground just as the screen starts to scroll automatically. Now Kirby has to run away from Whispy while fighting him. In his angry state, the fruit Whispy spits out takes on a rotten and bruised appearance but can still be inhaled and spit out in the same manner as the regular fruit. Once again, another 4 hits will end the fight with Whispy Woods. If Kirby gets all of the Heart Stars after fighting Whispy the first time, he will no longer attack Kirby if he enters the boss stage again. In Boss Butch, Whispy's arena looks as if it takes place in autumn. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Whispy Woods is the boss of Planet Popstar, and is fought in an entirely different way from earlier games. Kirby travels a circular path around Whispy inhabited by three Whispy Wood Jrs. Whispy Woods himself drops apples that Kirby can inhale and spit. Whether he uses apples or a power, Kirby must defeat the 3 seedlings by hitting each of them two times. After all three of them are defeated, Whispy becomes enraged and makes his roots travel through the ground to stab at Kirby, while still dropping apples. Whispy still spits air pellets at Kirby, but these are easy to dodge. To defeat Whispy in his second phase, Kirby must quickly attack his roots before they burrow back underground. This is the first boss encounter in the Kirby series to take place on a circular, looping track where the camera follows Kirby's movement. This format would be reused for several other bosses in later 3D Kirby games, including the second phase of Clanky Woods in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ''Kirby's Super Star Stacker Whispy Woods makes a small cameo appearance in the background in Waddle Dee's battle cutscene. He later makes another cameo appearance in the last cutscene of the game (excluding Gryll's cutscenes), along with Kirby and Kine, saying goodbye to Mr. Star. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Whispy Woods is not a boss in this game -- in fact, finding him is beneficial to Kirby. He appears in Stage 1 of Level 3 and Stage 1 of Level 6. The pink hero can take a hidden Warp Star and discover a secret area where Whispy grows. In the former stage, he'll transport Kirby to Stage 1 of Level 6 if the player so chooses; in the latter stage, he can transport Kirby to Stage 1 of Level 8. Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride Whispy Woods makes a cameo in the City Trial Mode, nestled around other trees in the small, peaceful forest in the West sector of the city. As a decorative element, he has no qualms with Kirby in this game, and doesn't attack any of the players in this game, instead opting to peacefully ignore anything in his immediate surrounding. If Kirby rams into him with an Air Ride Machine enough times, Whispy becomes exhausted and shows his "beaten" pose, just as when he was defeated in previous games. After this point he will no longer react to being hit. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Whispy makes a small cameo appearance by showing up on the game's title screen, although much of his face is obscured by the game logo. Whispy Woods' appearance as well as the area that he stands in look the same as in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn As the majority of this game takes place in the foreign realm of Patch Land, Whispy is absent for the first three-quarters of the game. He is not encountered until Kirby's journey brings him back to his home world of Dream Land (albeit still afflicted with Yin-Yarn's magic). For the first time in the series, Whispy Woods is faced as a late-game "boss", where he is seen near the end of Whispy's Forest. He uses his usual abilities to throw apples and blow puffs of wind at Kirby. Kirby fights him in his Tankbot form. There are three smaller versions of him called Twiggy Woods which appear earlier in the level, though all they do is occasionally release Gordos to hinder Kirby's progress, and they are part of the mechanic to allow Kirby to reach higher ground. A miniature Whispy can also be obtained earlier in the level to be used as a decoration for Kirby's Pad. Kirby Mass Attack Whispy Woods appears as the boss of Green Grounds, the first world of the game. When starting the boss battle, Whispy will immediately start attacking by dropping red spike balls. As the battle progresses and Whispy takes damage, his green leaves will turn to a duller shade of green and then brown as he grows two and then three extra segments; each segment can grow mushrooms to bounce Kirby and his clones away and prevent them from landing hits or spikes to damage them. Whispy will also use his trademark air puffs to stun the Kirbys and bouncing green spike balls. Both the green and red spike balls he drops increase in size as the battle goes on. Whispy Woods additionally has a zombified form appearing in the final world, Necro Nebula, with a dark purple trunk and similarly colored leaves, though his attack pattern remains unchanged. Whispy Woods also has multiple relatives making their debut - Little Woods, Wicky Woods, Tower Woods, Floaty Woods, and Wobbly Woods. A rare enemy, Stumpee, also vaguely resembles him. Whispy Woods also serves as the first boss for two of ''Kirby Mass Attack’s sub-games, Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. He is even in the Field Frenzy sub-game, where he is one of the enemies that comes out of the holes. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Whispy Woods returns as a boss in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He serves as the boss of Cookie Country and holds the Lor Starcutter's oars. He will have the same attacks as before, but when his health is brought to 50%, he will grow bigger and be able to attack Kirby by sucking him up. He also has bigger air puffs in this form. Attacks Main Game Whispy's main attack is dropping three apples from his branches. These can be sucked up and used against him. Whispy may also spit out between two or four clouds that can be easily avoided. Occasionally, he may drop down some Comos that the players can use against him. After Whispy's health is depleted to half his original health, he will grow twice his size. He can drop down five apples of different sizes. Whispy can also drop random enemies from his branches; these enemies are Gordos, Bronto Burts, Waddle Dees, and Comos. Whispy can also spit out three clouds at the same time. The boss also gains the ability to inhale the crew. Whoever is inhaled takes moderate damage from Whispy chewing on them and lose their copy ability upon release. The player needs to shake the Wii remote for the characters to escape. After Whispy is defeated, he shrinks and releases the oars. KRtDL_Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby wii.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (pre-release) Extra Mode Whispy Woods looks a lot like how he did in Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King, having purple leaves and a darker bark color. Whispy can now spit four fast purple clouds. He can also spit out three tornadoes in a rising arc and can drop poisonous purple apples (that hurt Kirby if inhaled) from his branches. Occasionally, he may drop some small and Big Gordos and large apples. Whispy Woods can also attack using his roots, using four of them as large spikes that protrude directly in front of him and retract a few seconds after. After losing half his health and growing twice his size, Whispy will attempt to inhale the crew once again. This time, though, he will drop apples to make the players stumble and lose balance. Whispy can now drop Scarfys as well as more apples and Gordos. His tornado attack is much faster and his roots protrude a lot quicker. Whispy can also spit out three purple clouds. Whispy will release the oars when defeated, just like in the Main Game. File:WhispyEx.png|Kirby battling Whispy Woods EX. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Whispy Woods appears in the New Challenge Stages in ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, at the end of the Smash Combat Chamber EX. He acts like Whispy Woods EX, but loses his root attack. His apples are red, and he has gained the ability to lower Comos from his branches. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Whispy Woods is first fought in the stage The Forest of Whispy Woods. He attacks by spawning spike balls, dropping mines from his branches, and blowing gusts of wind to push the pink puff back. Kirby can attack him with Tap Dashes and Star Dashes; the former becomes nearly impossible when Whispy summons armored Bronto Knights to protect his face. The player can deal heavy damage by rapidly tapping Kirby when he has Star Dashed into the boss. To earn a Star Dash, the player must collect 100 Point Stars that Whispy creates on his vines. Alternatively, the Kirby amiibo figure can be used to achieve this effect. Whispy Woods reappears in the stage Sky-High Whispy Woods. He has changed dramatically since his first encounter—the most significant change is his metallic trunk which repels Tap Dashes. He retains his wind, spike ball, and mine-dropping attacks, now spawning more spike balls and dropping more mines across the area. He can also summon chains of Barampas to pursue Kirby. The player's only effective method of counterattack is to collect Whispy's Point Stars (or use the Kirby amiibo figure) and smash into him with a Star Dash. Once again, the player can deal heavy damage by rapidly tapping Kirby when he has Star Dashed into the boss. Kirby: Planet Robobot Whispy Woods appears in a mechanized form known as Clanky Woods, who serves as the boss of Patched Plains. Clanky Woods in-game description reveals that he is actually a modified and mechanized Whispy Woods. Unlike Whispy Woods, Clanky Woods has drill-legs which grant him mobility and has a more menacing appearance. Whispy Woods also appears as a boss in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game. He fights similarly to Flowery Woods in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Whispy Woods is first fought in the Ruins after being unlocked for 20 Gem Apples. He is an Ordeal boss in the normal category and must be defeated before the player can access the Volcano. He uses his techniques from Team Kirby Clash. Whispy is later fought in the Ruins after being unlocked for 38 Gem Apples. Here he is in the Tougher boss category, and must be defeated before the player can access Landia EX in the Decisive Battlefield. He gains a few new moves, though they are reused from Flowery Woods DX's moveset in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Whispy is the only boss in the game to employ the use of regular enemies, such as Gordos and bugs, in combat. ''Kirby Battle Royale In ''Kirby Battle Royale, Mini Whispy Woods appears in the mini-game Apple Scramble. When a player hits one, apples fall off of it with an occasional golden apple. ''Kirby Star Allies Whispy Woods once again appears as a boss in ''Kirby Star Allies as the first boss of the game. He is fought in the stage Fruity Forest. His first phase consists of summoning enemies from his bush of leaves, lowering apples from vines, which can be attacked to gain food and stars, and shooting puffs of air. He transitions to his second phase by leaping high into the air and pounding the center of the battlefield, followed by a flash of purple energy. The resulting shockwave sends Kirby and his helpers flying, causing them to land in pairs on either side of him. Kirby and co. now have to work with their partner in order to beat him. His expression is now angry, and he now shoots wisps with a purple aura, as well as dropping countless apples, all of which can be countered by attacking them, or can be simply avoided by moving to the far sides of the area. Once he's defeated, Kirby can throw a Friend Heart at him to make him happy. Doing this will make him drop items before the stage ends. Whispy reappears on Falluna Moon, serving as the eighth boss. In his second phase, he drops flaming fruits hanging from vines. Extinguishing them will cause them to drop food items, similar to cleaning King Dedede's rotten food. After defeating Whispy a second time, a fight against Yggy Woods soon takes place. Yggy Woods serves as a harder version of Whispy Woods, with an attack pattern that is slightly from that of Whispy's. Whispy is specifically vulnerable to Sizzle-based attacks; his second phase can be effectively skipped if multiple players have Fire or a weapon imbued with the Sizzle element. Defeating him this way will result in him having a charred appearance, with smoke billowing from his mouth. Despite this, Whispy can still be befriended with a Friend Heart as normal in the first encounter. Whispy Woods appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice, in the first five levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Mild Stroll, Zesty Expedition, Spicy Adventure and Sizzling Threat). KSA Whispy Boss JP.jpg Yggy Woods Splash art.png Other Games Whispy is a boss in both Kirby's Pinball Land (where he is referred to as Wispy-Woods), fought using pinball flippers to thrust Kirby at him while he uses his air bullets, apples, and Gordos to try to throw Kirby off course. Whispy does not appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. However, Flowery Woods, a flower-covered tree boss does appear in Kirby Triple Deluxe, and bears a strong resemblance and similar attack pattern to Whispy — however, as stated in the Flowery Woods' Vs. text, the relationship between the two is unknown. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Whispy is an ally of Kirby, Tiff and Tuff and is the ruler of Whispy Woods Forest. He is shown to be wise, protective, caring, and even vengeful at times. King Dedede and his protegé, Escargoon, oftentimes, try to turn Whispy to a pile of lumber, so they can clear out the rest of the forest and turn the forest into a golf park for Dedede. Whispy is often a step ahead of them, however (and when he isn't, he relies on Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff). He always outsmarts them, and, somehow, avoids being cut down. He is adored by the many creatures of the forest, and is close with Acore, the oldest tree in the woods. One time, Whispy sensed a threat to Acore and asked Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff to protect the eldery tree. Whispy is also shown to have a love of flowers, as seen the The Flower Plot, where he fell in love with Lovely, who tried to suck the energy out of him. In his final appearance in the series, Whispy, along with Phan Phan and the other wildlife, watched the Halberd's ignition in Cappy Town Down. His breath weapon is absent. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series .]] Whispy Woods cameos in all ''Super Smash Bros. games where he appears as an element in the background of the stages Dream Land in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Green Greens in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He interferes with the fight by blowing the characters around with a gust of wind, and in the Green Greens stage he also drops apples that can either be picked up and thrown or occasionally be eaten to recover damage (granted the Food item is turned on in the settings). Strangely, the trophy for the Apples in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, states that the apples that fall out of Whispy are not produced by him. Whispy Woods also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. A sticker of Whispy appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, utilizing his design in Kirby Super Star. Related Quotes spits out a couple of air blasts to try to ward you off. Crouch down or jump and float upward to avoid them. Inhale the apples which fall from the top of the screen and then spit them out to give this tall timber the axe. This tree is also known as "The Larkspur Liar."|Description|Nintendo Power (Volume #39)}} thinks he can stop Kirby. He failed miserably in his first attempt. Just pelt the temperamental timber with apples again and move on.|Description|Nintendo Power (Volume #39)}} Etymology "Whispy" is likely derived from the word whisper, referring either to how Whispy's leaves rustle in the air or to Whispy's habit of exhaling puffs of air as an attack. "Woods" refers to the fact that Whispy Woods is a tree, and it was likely chosen for its alliteration with "Whispy." Trivia *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, a boss named King Golem bears a great resemblance to Whispy, except he is actually a stone pillar instead of a tree. He also acts similarly by dropping rocks onto the floor in a similar fashion to Whispy's apples. ** Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby Canvas Curse, Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby's Blowout Blast are the only four games in the series in which Whispy Woods does not appear. ** Though Whispy Woods does not appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a similar boss, Flowery Woods, does appear. Whispy Woods is also mentioned in Flowery Woods DX's VS. description. *Almost every episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! featuring Whispy contains an environmental message. *In the American commercial for Kirby Mass Attack, a boy says "You again!?" after encountering Whispy. This may reference how Whispy Woods is a recurring character throughout the series. * One issue of Nintendo Power states that Whispy Woods is also known as "The Larkspur Liar."http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/np/np_kdl_4.jpg *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'', Kirby Mass Attack, and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse are the only main games that feature Whispy Woods as a boss where he does not attack the player by dropping apples from his branches. *In Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Suketoudara in Puyo Puyo. *Whispy's Revenge's icon in The True Arena has a small branch on its right side. In-game, however, this branch is absent. *When Whispy's Revenge drops Gordos, their bouncing uses one of Jet's sound effects. *In the E3 2014 trailer for Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, it was shown that Kirby could damage Whispy by firing himself out of a cannon and hitting the tree in the face. This cannon is not present in the final game. *In Kirby Star Allies, If Kirby and his friends set fire to Whispy and then throw a Friend Heart at him after the battle, he will drop roasted chicken, hot dogs, and takoyaki; this is in contrast to if he is befriended without being charred, in which case he only drops fruit. *Whispy Woods is typically among the first few bosses Kirby battles in each game, usually the first. Despite this, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition is a game in which Whispy appears the latest, as the Smash Combat Chamber EX is unlocked after the credits roll. **Other games in which Whispy Woods is fought late include Kirby's Block Ball and Kirby's Epic Yarn, where he appears in the eighth stage (out of 11 total) and the final level, respectively. **Although Whispy can be burned on Falluna Moon like normal, he will no longer be affected by a Friend Heart. The reason for this is unknown. Artwork KA Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby's Dream Land/ ''Kirby's Adventure KDL2 Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:KSS_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby Super Star/''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Whispy Woods KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) K64 Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Whispy_Woods_artwork.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Whispywoods64_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NiDL Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Whispy Woods (Play Nintendo).png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WhispyMassAttack1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Whispy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KatRC Whispy artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Sticker 10.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 86.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Whispy Woods artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Whispy Woods artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25th Twitter (69).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (81).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (EX form) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 20.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (Sakura version) Gallery KDL_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' File:Kirbyadventurewwoods.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Whispy.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Whispy.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Whispy_Woods_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' II3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Gordo_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Whispy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' WhispywoodsKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (17).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:WhispyWoodsTrophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' NID Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:ME0001160432 2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Whispy Woods KMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Whispy Returns.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KMA Brawlball Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KatRC The Forest of Whispy Woods 4.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' NES Remix 2 Whispy Woods.jpg|''NES Remix 2'' KPR_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) KPR Clanky Woods infobox.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Clanky Woods) TKCD_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Whispy_Woods_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Whispy_Burned.jpg|Whispy Woods is scorched. KSA_Whispy_Secret.jpg|Whispy Woods drops items for Kirby. Sprites and Models Whispy Woods KDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Whispy Woods KA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Whispy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:Whispybox.PNG|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Whispy Woods KDM2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Whispy Woods KDM2 Normal.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB Whispy Woods.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Mini Whispy Woods) Whispy Woods.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Whispy Woods KDM3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Whispy Woods BB KDM3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Boss Butch) K64 Whispy Woods sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Whispy Woods sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Whispy Woods KNID.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBB Whispy Woods sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Whispy Woods KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Whispy_s_Revenge_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Whispy's Revenge) Whispy Woods KMA2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Whispy Woods KMA NN.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KMA Whispy Woods sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) KMA Whispy Woods sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Whispy Woods sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Fig 20 whispywoods.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WRq_oECrF4[[de:Stump Stumpf]] es:Whispy Woods fr:Whispy Woods it:Whispy Woods ja:ウィスピーウッズ ru:Виспи Вудс zh:维斯比树 Category:Whispy Woods Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Allies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies Category:Male Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Male Mid-bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses Category:Male Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition